


spider-man imagines

by sonderouslyy



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderouslyy/pseuds/sonderouslyy
Summary: these are written for a girl reader (since i'm a girl it's just more natural for me to write that way) but if you want to replace the pronouns, you're more than welcome to, but please don't be mad at me because i generally don't make my imagines gender neutral. love you all dearly :)





	spider-man imagines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are written for a girl reader (since i'm a girl it's just more natural for me to write that way) but if you want to replace the pronouns, you're more than welcome to, but please don't be mad at me because i generally don't make my imagines gender neutral. love you all dearly :)

{ your pov }

I sigh and check my watch for, probably, the millionth time since arriving at the coffee shop. Peter and I were supposed to be meeting here for a date, but I should have known he wouldn't show. He never seems to be available these days. He doesn't have time for anything. Not me, not Ned or Michelle, and not even his Aunt May. 

me:  
peter, don't worry about even coming to  
the coffee shop. i'm going home. 

me:  
i'm worried about you

delivered

I toss my empty coffee cup in the trash by the door and pull my coat tighter around me, the crisp November air biting at any exposed skin. I sniffle, pretending it's just the cold air that's turning my cheeks and my nose pink when I know it's really Peter's recent absence in my life. 

Peter and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, and almost seven months ago, we started dating. All of my most important memories include Peter. The fact that he's separating himself from me now, after being together for nearly 18 years, is equivalent of him ripping my heart out of my chest and stomping on it.

My phone buzzes in my jacket pocket and I wipe away the tears forming in my eyes to read the text message.

peter <3:  
oh my gosh, i'm so so sorry (y/n)

peter <3:  
i swear i didn't mean to miss it. i thought it  
was tomorrow and i overslept and i promise  
i'll make it up to you

me:  
save it peter. 

me:  
it's obvious you don't want to spend time  
with me. 

me:  
i just wish you would have told me if you  
didn't really like me. then i wouldn't have  
wasted seven months of my life with a boy  
who doesn't even care about me.

me:  
i think we should break up. it's not working  
out. it's clear i'm not as important to you as  
you are to me. as much as it hurts to admit it,  
i don't want to be with someone who doesn't  
genuinely care about me. even though i love  
you so much, if you don't love me, this  
relationship won't work. so i'm done. i'm tired  
of always waiting for you to show up when i  
know you won't. so we're done. 

After I send the text, I continue walking home, not even bothering to wipe my eyes anymore. I stumble into my apartment, ignoring the concerned glances my parents give me as I pass them and walk straight for my room only to find Peter pacing in my room. When I walk in, he turns and faces me, looking distraught. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask. He opens his mouth to explain but I shake my head and push him towards the fire escape, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. Get out of my room. Get out of my home. Get... get out of my life."

"No. Not until you let me talk. I want to... I need to explain myself to you. You don't deserve what I've done to you and I'm so sorry. I really am so sorry," Peter whispered, and only then did I notice his bloodshot, puffy eyes, messy hair, and tired face. 

I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him. He takes a deep breath and sits down on the edge of my bed, his face in his hands, "I never meant to hurt you. God, all I was trying to do was protect you. Funny that I only drove you away."

Scoffing I roll my eyes and unfold my arms, "What's that supposed to mean? What are you even protecting me from? Did you ever think that maybe you could 'protect' me while still spending time with me? Peter, you were my boyfriend. We were supposed to stick together and spend time together and tell everything to one another. And guess what, you were also my best friend, but now I'm not sure if I can even call you that. I've given you so many chances and you blew them all. I can't even trust you anymore, no matter how much I want to." 

"(Y/n), you don't understand. There are some things I can't protect you from if you're there. And I... I want to tell you so badly about what I've been doing but I can't. I just can't. It would put you in so much danger and I-"

"You what Peter? You care about me? You like me? Honestly, I'm sick of all these lies. If you cared about me or liked me even a little bit romantically, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" I raise my voice, not even caring if my parents hear us at this point.

"Oh, you really think that, don't you? You really think I never cared about you? Well, you're right, I never liked you," Peter yells back. My heart shatters and my hand comes up to cover my mouth as he speaks again, softer this time, "I never liked you because I'm frickin' in love with you. Geez, I love you so much and I'm so scared of admitting that because if I do then they'll find you and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you, (y/n) and I'm sorry you don't believe me."

"Peter Parker, if you don't tell me what you're hiding within five minutes I'm kicking you out of my life for good, no matter how much we love each other," I gasp, collapsing on the floor and sitting with my legs crossed. 

"I-I can't tell you."

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me. Now." 

Peter rubs his face tiredly and sighs before standing up, "Follow me." He grabs what looks like a watch from the backpack he brought and I frown.

"Why should I?"

"Because rather than tell you why I've been so distant, I'm going to show you. I think you'll understand better that way." 

"And this requires going to the roof... why?" I question skeptically.

"I know this sounds crazy, but just trust me," Peter mumbles, playing with his watch thing nervously. 

Once we're on the roof, Peter takes a deep breath and stands up on the ledge. I'm sure my eyes turn as wide as saucers as I lunge for his arm, screaming, "Peter Parker, whAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

He turns around and pulls my hand away from his arm gently before kissing me on the cheek, "Trust me." 

I hesitantly let go of his arm and watch as he jumps off the building. I race to the ledge and peer over, terrified of what I'll find below me. Instead, I find Peter swinging from building to building with what looks like the webbing Spider-Man uses. My mouth goes dry as I watch him web his way back to me. When he lands in front of me on the roof, he pulls a red mask out of his pocket. 

"You're the most important person to me and I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because I'm Spider-Man and-" Peter rambles.

I grab his cheeks and bring his face down to mine. I press my lips against his feverishly, as if I'm dying and he's the oxygen I need to survive. I don't even realize I'm crying until he pulls away, face scrunched up worriedly, and wipes the tears from my cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," I sob, "I'm so so sorry. I should've just trusted you and, and-"

"Shh, shh, (y/n) it's fine. You couldn't have known. But you know now and you also know that I love you now. I'm the one who's sorry... so, do you forgive me? Will you be my girlfriend again?" Peter hugs me close to him and I bury my face in his chest, missing his warm hugs.

"Of course I forgive you, idiot. I missed you, Pete. I missed my best friend. My boyfriend. Even if you're Spider-Man you don't have any excuse to ignore me and blow me off now. And you can't do it to our friends or your Aunt May either. This city needs you, but so do your friends and your family. You can't ignore us forever, Peter Parker." 

He leans down and kisses me again, "You're right. And I'm sorry again. I'll stop blowing everyone off. It's just... I feel like I have to do this all alone and it sucks." 

"Well, you don't have to do it all alone. You have me now," I smile up at him and he kisses the tip of my nose, "Come back to my room and watch movies with me."

"Of course, baby." 

"I'm glad you never liked me, Peter." 

"I'm glad that you didn't kick me out right after I said that," he laughs and we walk back down the fire escape to the comfort of my blankets and my room.


End file.
